Warriors Super Edition: Alimon's Path
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Alimon has been separated from Amon and now finds herself by the lake where the four Clans live. What's even more shocking is that she has been chosen by StarClan to fulfil the prophecy of the Twoleg Whisperer.
1. Prologue

Warriors Special Edition: Alimon's Path

Alimon has been separated from Amon and now finds herself by a lake where the four Clans live. What's even more shocking is that she has been chosen by StarClan to fulfil the prophecy of the Twoleg Whisperer.

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

**Prologue**

_A small pool of water lay in a moon_ drenched clearing, the edges of the clearing ringed with foliage all shades of green, yet tonight, turned silver. From the shadows of the leaves, sharp eyes looked out, starlight dancing in the bright ambers, blues and greens. Suddenly, a blue she-cat, silver in the light, darted out of the shadows, her pacing slowing until she stopped by the edge of the pool. With a wave of her tail, many cats followed, their pelts glittering with stars. The she-cat raised her head so her sharp blue eyes could take in every cat around her. Moons seemed to pass until someone spoke.

"Well, Bluestar? Why did you call us here?" Bluestar turned her head to her right, where a black tom pushed his way forward. She dipped her head to the tom. His tail lashed impatiently.

"Well? Get on with it!" Bluestar gave a small hiss at the tom's tongue, but before she could snarl back a reply, a softer voice came from the other side of the pool.

"Now, now, Nightstar. Let Bluestar tell us once she's ready". Bluestar dipped her head to the she-cat, a tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Turning back to Nightstar, she opened her mouth when an amused purr interrupted her.

"It seems that ShadowClan will always keep their temper".

"Thank you, Oakheart, although I didn't need your help". A reddish brown tom appeared beside him, his starry amber eyes brimming with amusment. He dipped his head and stepped back, allowing Bluestar through to the pool. She looked up again, before focusing on Nightstar.

"This is why I called you here". She touched the pool with one paw. The water rippled, sometimes splashing onto the shore. But the cats were too entranced on the picture forming in the pool to worry about their wet paws. When the picture was clear, yowls of fright and anger arose from the crowd, with only Bluestar, Nightstar, Oakheart and the tortoiseshell remaining calm. Some other cats were frozen with shock. Eventually, a dark grey she-cat with a flattened muzzle and annoyed amber eyes yowled above the rest, silencing the cats. She pushed herself forward so she could talk to Bluestar.

"Bluestar, myself and Spottedleaf have already seen this picture-" she lashed her tail to stop an elder near her from interrupting, "-and we payed it no further attention. It doesn't seem too serious". Nightstar gave a loud hiss of disbelief.

"Doesn't seem too serious? Yellowfang, this is Twolegs we're talking about". Yellowfang turned on the tom.

"I understand completely what we are talking about, but there is a solution to this without making the Clans leave again". Mews of confusion filled the clearing. Oakheart stepped forward until he was only a mouse-tail away from the pool.

"What do you mean, Yellowfang? What..._solution_?" The other cats in the clearing started shouting again, curious about what solution Yellowfang was talking about. A yowl from Bluestar silenced them all. She dipped her head to the grey she-cat. Yellowfang blinked in thanks. She raised her head to where more stars hung in the sky.

"I am talking about a prophecy". More mews started, but before they could escalate, the two leaders yowled for order.

"A prophecy", Yellowfang continued "about a cat that can talk to Twolegs. They will stop the Twolegs from driving out the Clans again". She touched the pool with a paw, and, once the picture was clear, a slender white she-cat adorned the pool. She had beady black eyes that were edged by a claw of blue. From the silver of the moon, her fur shone like water, especially with the way her pelt rippled in the water. She had a fish in her mouth and she was streaking across a grassland. The cats started whispering to one another again. This time, the leaders, deputy and medicine cats allowed it. Then, a voice shouted from the crowd, "Tell us the prophecy instead of what it is about". Yellowfang dipped her head, though to no cat in particular.

"Very well then". Before she could recite it, Spottedleaf padded forward and whispered something in Yellowfang's ear. Then, the elder stepped back with a dip of her head. The tortoiseshell cleared her throat before shouting, almost to the heavens,

"_To prevent the destruction of the Clans, the Twoleg Whisperer shall come and end it all_".


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors Super Edition: Alimon's Path

Alimon has been separated from Amon and now finds herself by a lake where the four Clans live. What's even more shocking is that she has been chosen by StarClan to fulfil the prophecy of the Twoleg Whisperer.

Notes: There is no character listed for **Digimon** because the humans only appear for most of this chapter, maybe a chapter in the middle to see how they're doing and for a few paragraphs in the last, and the only digimon to appear in this story is Alimon. Gatomon would've made an appearance if I didn't think up Alimon. Besides, Alimon is more cat-like and doesn't have any odd features like Gatomon. Not Gatomon bashing, just noting. This is set after **Omen of Stars**.

Disclaimer: I don't own **Digimon** or **Warriors** or anyone in them. I only own Alimon, Dapplepaw, Mudpaw and Stonepaw. The latter three will be featured next chapter. The warrior names chosen for Ivypaw and Dovepaw are my own choice.

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

**Chapter 1**

_"Road trip! Road trip!" The coach driver rolled _his eyes as he heard the excited screaming coming from the back of the bus. The kids stopped shouting, "Road trip!" and were now laughing as they brought out magazines and game consoles and started talking to pass the time in a slightly quieter way. One of the kids, Amon Rinohe, was looking down at her feet with a sad expression on her face. Her friend sitting next to her, Takuya Kanbara, noticed and turned from his bandana headed friend to ask, "What's up, Amon?"

She looked up and sighed, "Well, it's nothing really, but...I'm glad that Alimon could come on this trip but I'm just worried about her. I mean she's all alone down there in the luggage hold and I'm up here". Takuya put a hand on her back and said, "Don't worry about her. That cat's made of tough stuff. She'll be fine. Besides, she wasn't even allowed on the bus, so we had to sneak her into the luggage hold".

"Yeah I guess you're right". Takuya smiled.

"Come on, give us a smile". The other kids had caught onto the conversation and were now leaning forward expectantly. Amon couldn't help but giggle. Then, a boy at the end of the row, JP Shibayama, shouted, "Hey, how I do some magic tricks to pass the time?"

The younger kids instantly jumped up and shouted, "Yeah!" The others weren't so enthusiastic.

"Sure".

"Ok".

"Go for it".

"Alright, kiddies. It's show time!"

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

The coach stopped outside a forest resort, a large log cabin with many smaller ones dotting the hill behind him. The kids at the back opened up their top lockers to get their hand luggage before walking down the aisle and leaving the coach. They crowded around the side of the coach as the coach driver left the coach to open the luggage compartment. Another of Amon's friends, Dana Ikkakioushi, jumped around the brunette/blonde in excitement.

"I can't believe we're _finally_ here! Can _you_ believe it, Amon? I mean, three months, here!" She motioned to the log cabin and the hill behind it. Amon smiled before giggling and grabbing a surprised Dana around her neck.

"I can believe it...unless this is a dre-OW!" Dana burst out laughing. Amon let go of the teen and started rubbing a small red spot on her arm.

"You said unless this was a dream," "Even though I didn't finish my sentence" Amon muttered. "so I pinched you to show you it wasn't a dream". Dana gave the girl a wide smile then burst out laughing again.

Amon snorted. "Hard to believe you're 16 and three years older than me". But even she couldn't help but smile. Then, the driver interrupted the teens' fun.

"Alright, kiddies. Here's your bags. Enjoy yer summer". He hauled out Amon's case and placed it with a thud on the tarmac. Amon stepped forward, stopping him from closing the compartment.

"Um, I might have something else in there. Can I look around?" He smiled, giving Amon an awkwardly toothy grin.

"Wha', sure thing, lassie. Go right ahead". He stepped back, and with a quick, "Thanks", Amon bent over and started shuffling through bags, searching for the laptop case Alimon was hiding in. She found it and smiled, but her smile turned into a frown when she couldn't feel anything in it but her laptop. She opened it and searched inside the large bag. She started to panic as she began to move the other cases around, trying to find her cat, planning on scolding her when she found her for making her panic and worry. But eventually, she admitted defeat.

She turned back around and put on a fake smile for the driver. She held up her laptop case and said through clenched teeth, holding back the tears, "Found what I was looking for". He smiled again, missing the girl's discomfort and closed the compartment. He gave the kids a wave as he boarded the coach and shouted, before closing the door, "Again, enjoy yer summer, kiddies!" Amon waved with her friends, but once the coach was out of sight, she turned around and let the tears fall. Her friends were shocked at the sudden change in emotion, until they noticed how small the laptop case she was hugging close to her chest was.

"She's not in here, or on the bus. Alimon's gone". Dana opened her arms and Amon fell onto her friend, as Dana comforted her. Taking her by the shoulders, Dana held Amon in front of her and said, "Now then, you're no good to Alimon a mess, right? Now then, maybe she just fell out the coach somewhere. She's smart. She'll stay there knowing that we'll come looking for her. Now, let's go check in and go to our cabins. We can't go searching for her lugging these heavy cases behind us. Come on, Amon". Amon had no choice but to follow, especially since Dana had draped her arm over her shoulders and was leading her to the door.

But she turned her head to the road the way they came from and strained her eyes in hope of seeing that familiar white feline shape. But her hopes were in vain, and she entered the cabin with her spirits even lower.

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

Alimon padded down the side of the road, grumbling as the rough surface tore at the pads of her paws. She stopped walking and sat down, deciding to give herself a wash. She thought she had been _so_ smart, figuring out how to get out of that stuffy laptop case only to be crushed up in the even stuffier back corner of the luggage compartment. She hissed while licking a patch of fur as she remembered the oil from the engine seeping through the wall into her pelt, and the soot of the dirty compartment rubbing off and getting up her nose. Now, she was tired, hungry and thirsty.

"Pleh, as soon as I find a puddle to get rid of this disgusting taste, I'm also going for a swim in it to wash off these soot smudges" she spat. She had managed to wash off the oil, though getting a horrible taste in her mouth, but the soot was stubborn, all of her licking only smudging the spots and giving her pristine white pelt a black-and-white patched look. She stood up. She could still remember her falling out of the compartment by a hole in the corner, the scent of the coach washing over her. She shivered at the recent memory.

_I'll never forget that_, she concluded, before continuing on. She walked on, always jumping in surprise when a car drove past, the speed almost throwing her off the road. She would crouch down, her eyes wide with fear, her fur fluffed up to twice its size, her claws gripping the road until it passed. She lived in Shinjuku, a big city. There were loads of cars there and she didn't bat an eyelid at them. Now, he she was, in the countryside and whenever a car passed, she'd act like some scared mouse.

"Scaredy cat!" she'd scold herself. She plodded on until, her paws ready to fall off, she found herself in some marsh land. She hesitated, wondering if finding a resting place was worth getting her paws wet. Eventually, she decided it would be worth it, and padded forward. Almost immediately, her front paw sunk into the marsh. With a startled his, she scampered backwards, dragging her soaking paw out of the marsh. She panted in shock, before giving herself a shake. She looked over the marsh and saw little sprigs of weeds sticking up out of the marsh, separated a little bit apart that Alimon could easily jump.

She stepped back and gathered herself, bunching up her haunches, before she leaped forward, scraping at the mud before she caught her footing and placed all four paws on the weed. She registered the jump from the one she was standing on to the one she was going to jump to, and as she prepared to jump, she caught a whiff of something on the air. She stood up straight and looked into the distance. Alimon's ears pricked up in curiosity as she spotted a group of cats heading her way. She started to panic.

She noticed that some of the marsh seemed dry enough to walk on, so, with even testing it, she jumped onto the marsh and sprinted over to a berry bush and crouched there, watching the group of cats pass by. Alimon watched them, worried that they would notice her. But they passed by with showing any trace that they had seen her. She sighed with relief once the group had passed, and continued forward on the dryer marsh. She looked forward and saw something that made her curious. She ran forward until she came to a halt by a fallen tree.

It looked like a pine, but its needles had fallen off. The bark was slick from time and the seasons, and the branches stood up straight, unafraid of the wind that seemed to be picking up. Alimon looked across the water to see the tree leading over to an island. Three other pine trees stood on the island, one of them bigger than the others. Curiosity prickling at her fur, she leaped up onto the tree and made her way across it, weaving her slender shape amongst the erect branches. She reached the other end and jumped down to land on the pebbles.

She straightened herself up and looked around. There was lots of pawprints decorating the mud, as if many cats came here. Alimon flattened her ears at the thought of meeting these cats. She'd heard plenty of stories about the wildcats that live in the forest feasting on poor shrews and mice and then sharpening their claws on the bones. She knew that she could easily defeat the mangy rogues. She was a digimon, for Pete's sake! But, she was out here, all alone, without Amon. She was helpless.

Suddenly, as if time had caught up with her, she collapsed, her jaws separating into a large yawn. She was tired. Not even curiosity could make her explore any further. With her paws screaming in agony, she reluctantly lifted herself into a standing position and padded over to a spot underneath the big tree. Curling up into a ball, she looked up at the sky, thinking once more about Amon, before sleep washed over her, and she was thrown into chaotic dreams about coaches, cars and bloodthirsty wildcats.


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors Super Edition: Alimon's Path

Alimon has been separated from Amon and now finds herself by the lake where the four Clans live. What's even more shocking is that she has been chosen by StarClan to fulfil the prophecy of the Twoleg Whisperer.

Notes: Before I do the disclaimer, I just wanted to note that since this is after **Omen of Stars**, we don't know what's going on or going to happen, so some cats will be OC. And, just to let you know, I haven't read **Sunrise** yet, so any information regarding **Omen of Stars** is purely gathered from the Warrior cats Wiki. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Digimon**, nor do I own **Warriors**. I only own Alimon, Mudpaw, Stonepaw and Dapplepaw, plus some occasionally mentioned OCs. The names chosen for some cats that are currently at a different rank in the most current book are my own choice.

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

**Chapter 2**

_Dapplepaw padded across the forest_ floor, relishing the warm Greenleaf sun on her back. She put down her load of catmint and stretched, clawing at the dirt with her long claws, her small tail quivering over her head. She looked down at her paws and wondered about her odd pelt like she always did. She had been, not only the youngest of her litter, but also the oddest. She twisted her head round to look at her back. The white fur was dotted with different coloured tabby patches, earning her the name, Dapplepaw. The medicine cat apprentice was so engrossed in her pelt, that she didn't hear a rustling of the leaves until it was too late.

"Take this, Dapplepaw!" A brown and white blur rushed out of the bushes, and as Dapplepaw whipped her head around, it landed on her, forcing her muzzle into the dirt. She struggled, hissing and spitting at her

attacker, but was frozen stiff when she felt a breath by her ear hiss, "That's payback for this morning". Her attacker slid off of her, and Dapplepaw jumped to her paws and snarled, "Mudpaw!" The brown tabby tom purred in amusement, as he toppled over onto his back, his snow white legs waving in the air.

Dapplepaw hissed, "Mudpaw, move! You're crushing the catmint!" She ran forward and pushed the tom off of the now crushed catmint. "Oh great! Now Jayfeather's gonna have me for kit bedding!" The tom padded back over, still purring with laughter. Then, she rounded on him.

"Why'd you jump me anyway?" Mudpaw's amber eyes were dancing as he purred, "Because it was fun. And it was revenge for planting that piece of crowfood in my nest this morning".

Dapplepaw snarled, "That wasn't me that was Foxpaw!" Mudpaw was starting to get annoyed now. "Then how come it had your scent all over it?" The she-cat snorted.

"I'm surprised you could smell anything else other than that rotting shrew. And besides, Jayfeather smelt it and told me to take it out the fresh-kill pile. I then saw Foxpaw dragging it off to the apprentice den. I went to go warn him that it wasn't good to eat until you came barrelling out of there like there was a badger in your nest!"

"But there wasn't a badger in my nest, there was a piece of crowfood in it!"

"Which wasn't my fault!"

"HEY!" The two cats turned their attention to a light grey tabby tom that had appeared from the foliage. They looked at him with surprise. The tom wasn't known for shouting.

"Firestar and Graystripe sent me to fetch you two. Hurry up". The tom disappeared among the leaves, with Mudpaw rushing after him and Dapplepaw pausing to snatch up the catmint before following the toms. Some of the leaves got in her eyes, meaning that she couldn't see where she was going, and with the herbs in her mouth, she couldn't smell Firestar until she bumped into the ginger tom's flank and dropped her herbs. She shook her head to clear the dizziness then got onto all fours and started picking up the stems.

"Dapplepaw?" She looked up to find the leader scrapping together the stems of the catmint. He then looked up and motioned that Dapplepaw put her stems on the pile. Once she did, he asked, "Do you need to go back and get more catmint?" She sniffed the pile then shook her head.

"No, it'll still work. But it would help if I find more herbs so Jayfeather doesn't claw my ears off about the crushed catmint". Firestar lifted his head and sniffed he air. He pointed with his tail to a large leafy plant, shaded by two large leaves. "I think that's horsetail. Am I right?" Dapplepaw padded over to the plant, and put her nose right up to it. She drank in its scent, trying to remember if she'd seen it or even smelt it in Jayfeather's den.

"Yep, yep it's horsetail. Thanks, Firestar". The tom dipped his head to the apprentice before he stalked off through the bracken as Dapplepaw collected the bristly stems. Just as she was about to put it with the catmint, Firestar poked his head out of the bracken and mewed, "You know, I could send one of your brothers to help you with those herbs. Would that be ok?" Dapplepaw nodded, then thought of something.

"Send Mudpaw, if it's ok". Firestar nodded before disappearing back into the bushes. Dapplepaw started to scrape together the horsetail, making sure it was in a separate pile from the catmint. Her ears pricked up as she heard her brother push his way through to the clearing. Dapplepaw could smell mouse. Mudpaw dropped the mouse at his paws and asked, "What do you want me to do?" Dapplepaw looked up and saw her brother waiting for instructions.

She padded to his right flank and motioned to the herbs. "Take those back to camp. I'm going to go see Stonepaw. And I'll take that for you". She swooped down and snatched the mouse from her brother's paws, as he muttered, "I'm supposed to be on a hunting patrol, not delivering herbs for a lazy apprentice". Dapplepaw just walked on as if she hadn't heard her brother's comment. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother walk away with all the herbs, before she turned around, only to bump into Stonepaw himself and drop the mouse.

"Stonepaw! Watch where you're going, mousebrain!" Her brother leaped to his paws and sheepishly bowed his head, muttering, "Sorry, Dapplepaw". Dapplepaw softened, and took the sting out of her words by stroking her brother's head with her tail and saying, "No I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going. It wasn't your fault". Her brother lifted his head and Dapplepaw was almost surprised by the relief in his blue eyes. Suddenly, a growl surprised them both as Graystripe wandered over to the two apprentices.

"No, but Mousefur will complain if you don't bring back any fresh-kill". Dapplepaw jumped back from the senior warrior with a mock offended look on her face. "Hey, I know this is a hunting patrol, but it's you who's hunting for food. I'm only hunting for herbs". Graystripe gave a purr of amusement, but his mew was stern as he said, "Well, how about you help your brother so he doesn't get his ears shredded off. I hear that you've already gotten some catmint and horsetail, so it should be ok".

Dapplepaw was about to complain when the grey warrior turned and pushed his way through some ferns in search of prey. Dapplepaw sighed as she turned around and started sniffing for prey. She may be an apprentice medicine cat, but many warriors in the Clan said that she was quite talented at fighting and hunting. Dustpelt even commented that she was wasting her skills being a medicine cat. But every cat liked her. She always knew how to make them happy. Every cat in all the Clans liked her. You'd have to find one grouchy, stubborn cat that didn't like the she-cat, but she'd turn them around with her playful attitude and infectious nature.

"You know," she turned around, catching Stonepaw walking towards her with a shrew in his mouth. She hadn't heard him catch it. "I technically don't have to worry about catching anything. You're the one who has to catch something so you don't feel the rough side of a cranky elder. I'm only helping". Stonepaw didn't put down the shrew, but instead grunted in reply. He motioned to the mouse with his tail and Dapplepaw went and picked it up. Then, they turned and headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Warriors Super Edition: Alimon's Path

Alimon has been separated from Amon and now finds herself at the lake where the four Clans live. What's even more shocking is that she has been chosen by StarClan to fulfil the prophecy of the Twoleg Whisperer.

Notes: Ok, don't mean to give anything away, but in a nutshell, this is the chapter where Alimon first meets the Clans. And, there is going to be at least 4 points of views. This and the last cahpter were Dapplepaw's. The next...well, you'll just have to wait and see who's POV is next chapter. Ok, thank you. And now, disclaimer please...

Disclaimer AKA Tigerstar: Rotten Twoleg...ahem, anyway, she does not own anything, nor anyone, and that includes me. She only own the kittypet and those three kits, I mean, apprentices. I can't believe one of my own kin is wasting such warrior skills on being a medicine cat. Oh well, best get back to the dark forest. We're making smores!

Sorry 'bout that. Hint of randomness there. Don't worry, the actual story is totally professional. In fact, if it's good enough, you might even think Erin Hunter herself wrote it! But she didn't. It's all me, luv2write and laugh! Ahem, continue.

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

**Chapter 3**

"_Dapplepaw! Have you treated Dustpelt's paw yet?"_ Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. Sometimes her own mentor acted like a cranky old elder. But, he was just stubborn, and he really was nice if you didn't pity him about him being blind or give him special treatment because of it. And she did neither. Although she felt some of his stubbornness start to rub off on her because she would sometimes snap if a warrior started to act like a kit over a little thorn in their pad.

_But maybe you just find it irritating!_ she argued with herself. She shook her head as she left the warriors' den with the rest of the horsetail. She walked through the clearing, taking in the normal Clan life as she made her way to the medicine den. Brightheart and Cloudtail were sharing tongues by the halfrock, Frostpaw and her brother, Blackpaw, Dustpelt and Ferncloud's fourth litter were playing outside the apprentices' den while their mother watched on from outside the nursery, holding her fifth litter, Snowkit, an all white she-kit, and her sister, Lilykit, a brown tabby she-kit like her father, back with her large fluffy tail. And then there was her parents and brothers helping with the gorse barrier.

Stonepaw noticed her and gave her a wave with his tail, a trailing tendril of bramble in his mouth. She waved back and turned back to push through the bracken to find her mentor Jayfeather sorting through some juniper. He bent down and gave them a sniff, before pushing them aside and then nosing a leaf bundle in front of him. Dapplepaw smelt lavender and feverfew. The grey tabby gave no sign that he'd seen her. But Dapplepaw knew he knew she was there. Besides, he couldn't 'see' anything.

While he was nosing through the leaf pack, he said, "Dapplepaw, I want you to put away the horsetail then put away the juniper. And, once I've finished checking this for juniper, you can take this to Daisy. She's been complaining. Then, while they're at it, I'm going to get Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight to check the nursery. Ferncloud hasn't complained, but I'll have them check it just in case". Dapplepaw waved her tail, making sure that it brushed the tabby's shoulder before heading over to the crack in the wall where Jayfeather kept his nest and herbs.

Placing the horsetail in one of them, she turned around and picked up the leaf wrap while Jayfeather nosed the berries toward his den. Dapplepaw pushed outside to the clearing and started towards the nursery. She paused outside of it, noticing Graystripe outside the warriors' den with Millie. Dapplepaw walked over to the warrior, put down the leaf wrap and asked him, "Hi, Graystripe. How're you coping?" The two grey cats shared a sad look before turning back to the apprentice and replying, "We're doing ok. Although I think Bumblestripe and Blossomfall are still taking it pretty hard".

Millie nodded. "Brambleclaw's been nice to them, letting them off warrior duties for now. But I don't think they'll ever get better". Dapplepaw dipped her head at the two warriors. A few moons earlier, Briarlight had been helping to clean out the elders' den when a stone fell down from the wall and crushed her. With her back already injured, she didn't stand a chance. Now, her brother and sister were still mourning her.

"Ok, I've got to go ask a favour of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. See ya". She picked up the bundle and left the warriors. She walked over to the entrance where her parents and brothers were just finishing up. Her mother noticed her and ran over to her. "Dapplepaw!" she purred, licking her daughter's pelt like she was a kit again. She dropped the bundle and backed away from the ginger she-cat. "Mother!" Her mother purred with amusement as her other two kits ran forward and flanked their sister, and Stonepaw mewed, "We're not kits anymore".

Mudpaw puffed out his chest. "We're apprentices!" Squirrelflight's mate, Brambleclaw, and the kits' father, padded up from behind her. "Yes, and they have been for a moon now". Squirrelflight flicked her tail at the dark brown tabby tom's flank.

"That reminds me. Tonight is the Gathering. And since Firestar is Mudpaw's mentor, he is definitely going". Mudpaw dipped his head in embarrassment as Stonepaw and Dapplepaw jumped on him and started play fighting like when they were kits.

"And I thought you were apprentices", a growl came from behind the two warriors, making the apprentices freeze. Firestar padded forward and looked down at the three apprentices as they tried to lick their ruffled fur flat. Firestar's whiskers twitched as the apprentices stood up straight and their parents walked behind them.

"It's been a moon since you three were made apprentices. Tonight, you're all going to the Gathering". Dapplepaw and Mudpaw entwined their tails and looked up at their parents with happiness in their green and amber eyes. Stonepaw remained calm, although his tail tip twitching gave away how happy he was. Firestar dipped his head to the warriors while the apprentices jumped under their paws, before walking back to the Highledge.

Dapplepaw suddenly stopped, as she remembered why she came over there in the first time. "Ahem, excuse me, mother, father", she mewed. The cats turned to the white she-cat with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Um, Jayfeather was going to ask you, but I thought it'd be easier if I ask. So, I've got to take that leaf wrap" she motioned to the bundle, gathering dust from the apprentices' scuffle "to Daisy. And Jayfeather wants you to check the nursery for holes. Ferncloud is ok, but Daisy's got a bit of a cold so..." Brambleclaw walked forward and licked his daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get straight to it". He flicked his tail as the group walked over to the nursery, with Dapplepaw snatching up the leaf wrap before following.

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

Dapplepaw curled up in her nest, Jayfeather giving her permission to sleep until it was time to leave for the Gathering. She looked around the den before closing her eyes, and in a heartbeat, she found herself walking in a starry forest. She looked around in confusion, her breath billowing out in front of her even though it seemed like a warm, Greenleaf night. She walked on until she found herself by a star filled pool. She gasped.

"The Moonpool". She padded around the edge of the pool, staring at the water. Suddenly, she jumped back. She tiptoed forward to double check that she had saw that. Her eyes widened when she saw it. One of the stars was moving! No, two! She looked up and watched as the two stars floated down to rest on the other side of the pool. The stars started to take the shape of cats, until Dapplepaw recognised one of them.

"Spottedleaf!" She had met the old ThunderClan medicine cat when she had first went to the Moonpool a half moon ago. She padded around the pool to touch noses with the tortoiseshell, but then cast a confused at the other StarClan cat, a scruffy, dark grey she-cat. She had a scarred, flattened muzzle and amber eyes with a look of scorn in them. Dapplepaw backed away from the elder, wincing under her intense stare.

"Dapplepaw, meet Yellowfang, the ThunderClan medicine cat after me. She was originally a ShadowClan warrior, though later she became a medicine cat before being exiled and being taken in by ThunderClan. We are here to tell you something". Yellowfang stepped forward, and surprised Dapplepaw by giving her a warm look.

"So this is the apprentice I've been hearing so much about" she rasped. Dapplepaw twitched her tail, embarrassed to be given a compliment by such an honoured elder.

"Yellowfang, we must tell her now before it is too late". Dapplepaw raised her head and looked at the two medicine cats, confused as they nodded then looked at her.

"Dapplepaw," Yellowfang mewed "you must understand. There is a new prophecy in play, but we won't reveal it to you or the other medicine cats until StarClan feels it is necessary. As we speak to you, the other medicine cats are receiving this message. At the Gathering tonight, you will meet a cat. She will smell like a kittypet, but let me tell you, she is far from a pampered kitten. She will be...odd, but she will save the Clans from further destruction".

"We know that you still don't understand the prophecy of the three or even the one about you and your littermates, but right now, this prophecy is the most important. Please understand..." Spottedleaf started to trail off as she and Yellowfang started to disappear, the starlight shimmering in their fur for a few more moments before, with their eyes full of warmth and sympathy, they disappeared.

Dapplepaw looked around in panic. She ran around the pool, trying to search for a way out. The forest started to go black, until she felt something jump on her. "No! Let me go!" She scrambled around in the dust, getting her white fur dirty. She unsheathed her claws, and was about to rake them down her attacker's side when...

**B3 H4PP13 :)**

...she woke up. She lay in her nest, panting, her eyes darting around the cave, until she stood up and shook the scraps of moss off of her pelt. She pushed aside the bracken covering the entrance to see Jayfeather in front of her. He looked surprised as he mewed, "I came to get you. You were making so much noise, I thought there was badger in the den. Hurry up, we're leaving".

Dapplepaw shook her head again as she followed her mentor to the main clearing. Her brothers ran over to her, and she could feel the excitement flying off of them. She kept her attention on Mudpaw as they left the camp, as he squealed, "Can you believe it, Dapplepaw? Our first Gathering! I can't wait to see the other Clans. Learn their weaknesses..."

"Make new friends?" Stonepaw piped up. Mudpaw flicked his brother's flank with his tail, brushing it against Dapplepaw's back as she was in the middle of them. Dapplepaw's mind was on Spottedleaf and Yellowfang's message. Another prophecy? There was already the one about Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing, then there was the one that said one of the littermates would be equally as powerful as the three, only that would be revealed when they all had their full names, which wasn't for another few seasons.

Dapplepaw shook her head again. The prophecy, _'One of three shall assist the three, power bestowed beyond belief'_, was a confusing one. And the prophecy about the three, Dapplepaw didn't tell Jayfeather she knew about it. She didn't want to be questioned about it.

"Hey, Dapplepaw! Fox got your tongue?" Dapplepaw's head shot up as Mudpaw looked at her with a questioning glance. "Huh, what?"

"Um, I asked you what you think it'd be like".

'_Mousebrain! Pay attention!'_

"Um, well, I think it'll be like-" Her mother's stern mew in front of them interrupted her.

"Watch where you're going here. We're going to cross the river into WindClan territory". Dapplepaw gulped. She had only ever met Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat, and his apprentice, Moorpaw. Her brothers had met some WindClan warriors and apprentices on border patrol. She had heard from other warriors that, on the way to a Gathering, WindClan will normally appear and walk alongside ThunderClan. She wanted to see the Clan from across the border. So when Mudpaw whispered, "There they are. WindClan", she had looked over his tabby back and saw the silver backs of the warriors.

Her heart raced as the WindClan scent reached her, even from the centre of the ThunderClan patrol. As they ran alongside the rival Clan, some warriors exchanged hellos with other warriors. Dapplepaw raced forward as the two Clans ran faster across the marshland. The tree bridge came into sight, and Dapplepaw saw the other two Clans waiting at the dying roots of the tree. When all four Clans were at the end of the bridge, Mistystar leaped up onto it, and her Clanmates followed her, with ShadowClan and WindClan following.

Just as Firestar was about to jump up, there came a screech and a yowl from the island. The ThunderClan cats began to panic and started to scramble for the bridge, pushing into Dapplepaw and her littermates and separating them. A yowl from Firestar made them all freeze. "Let me and Brambleclaw through" he ordered. The cats separated, the ones already on the tree edging out of his way until he passed.

"Dapplepaw!" Dapplepaw turned to see her mentor motioning for her to follow. She chased after him, her brothers on her heels. When they reached the tree, Lionblaze was there, already on the tree, helping Jayfeather. Once he was on the tree, Lionblaze let him pass before shouting down, "Just jump! But be careful, it's slippery". Dapplepaw nodded, bunched together her hind legs, then jumped. Her forepaws caught a root, while she unsheathed her claws to stop herself from slipping. Her back legs kicked the air, trying to get up onto the bridge.

She felt sharp teeth in her scruff as Lionblaze pulled her up. He gave her a nudge on the shoulder, saying softly, "Go on. I'll make sure your brothers get up". Dapplepaw nodded, her legs shaking as she walked over the tree. She dug her claws into the smooth tree, the bark stripped by wind and rain. She wove between the tall, thin branches. When she came to jump off, onto the island, she looked behind her to see Stonepaw giving her and encouraging look from behind an irritated, impatient Mudpaw.

"Just hurry up already" he growled. Dapplepaw nodded, before leaping down, and skidding onto the shore. Her brothers jumped down on either side of her, then sprinted off to join the crowd. Dapplepaw ran after them, as curious as the rest of her Clan, which was right on her tail. She pushed her way to the front and saw a shocking picture.

There, right in between two roots of what other warriors described as the Great Oak, was a white she-cat with black soot smudges on her pelt, blue eyes and a thin, slender figure. She was surrounded by Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar, and then Firestar pushed his way through the crowd to join the other leaders. While Mistystar and Onestar dipped their heads in greeting, Blackstar ignored the ThunderClan leader completely and hissed at the she-cat. The scent of Twolegs washed over Dapplepaw, although it was stale, covered by an also stale scent of monsters and thunderpath and the more recent scents of marsh, dirt and wind.

What surprised every cat was that the she-cat unsheathed her claws, arched her back, fluffed up her fur and hissed back at the ShadowClan leader. Dapplepaw was then surprised by Mudpaw pushing in beside her, but then turned back to the cat. Blackstar's fur was fluffed out like the other cat's, making him look frighteningly bigger. Then, to everybody's shock, he jumped the cat!

The other leaders sprang forward, only to be held back by other ShadowClan cats. Blackstar had the cat's shoulder in his teeth, while she raked her claws down his back. She clawed at his underbelly with her hind legs, making him screech with pain. He jumped off of her, only for her to jump onto his back and bite into his tail. With a yowl loud enough to be heard from StarClan, Blackstar shook the she-cat off and threw her across the clearing. She panted while scrambling to her paws. It was obvious she hadn't eaten in a while, and hunger had made her weak, but it didn't dampen her hostility. She hissed at the tom.

Just as she was about to leap at the warrior again, Firestar pushed through the ShadowClan cats and stepped between the two. Badgerstripe, the ShadowClan deputy padded over to his leader, who let him lead him away from the chaos. Firestar turned to the she-cat, who was now licking her ruffled fur. At Firestar's mew, she looked up, her tongue still hanging out of her mouth.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She held her head up high and seemed to assess the leader. Firestar didn't flinch, but instead fixed her the same glare. She didn't flinch either. "Answer my question" Firestar growled. Every cat on the island seemed to lean forward, as they waited for the loner's answer. Her tail twitched. She brought her paw up to her mouth, gave it a lick, before drawing it over her ear. Once she had placed it flat on the ground again, she wrapped her tail over her paws and looked the leader straight in the eye. Then, moons later, she opened her mouth.

"My name is Alimon".


End file.
